Amida Amatsu Mikaboshi: Haruhi's sister?
by Owllover131
Summary: the host club boys are sure they know everything about haruhi. but what if they dont? haruhi has a secret that they should never find out. for if they did it would cause a war. but what if they did find out? would they accept her... or would they leave her? in this story your going to find out. more chapters later rated T cause you never know what might happen NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's pov

Ah the beauty of spring. The cherry blossoms, the songbirds singing, the warm sun. _CRASH! _And the the host club making a racket. I sighed, why me? What did i do to be stuck here with these people!? "Haru-chan! Haru- chan! Want to eat some cake with me?" Honey asked grabbing my arm and spinning me. "Not right now Honey, i'm kinda busy." I said trying to blink the black dots away. "Want to hold Usa-chan then?" "No thank you honey. But is was nice of you to offer." "Want to come and sit with me and Mori?" he asked. His eyes were huge now, like my old puppy's eyes. I sighed "sure Honey for a minute,then I have to get back to work." He just smiled and nodded. We were walking by the window when something caught my eye. I stopped walking and froze. It was a girl standing a few feet away from the window. She had long blonde hair, there was a black strip of hair on the left side of her face, on the right side there was a red strip of hair. Her eyes were blue with red and gold and violet specks in them. She was wearing a short black skirt and a dark grey t-shirt with a leather jacket(its sleeves were ripped off) and gold chains were hanging off her skirt. There was a large blood stain on the shirt were the stomach is. I recognized her immediately. I dropped the trey and screamed "Amida!".

I pushed open the window and jumped out, ignoring the yells of the host club (mainly Tamaki) and hit the ground running. I finally got to her side, she muttered "Haruhi?" then dropped. I tried to catch her, I really did! But instead I went down with her. "OW!" I cried out. I landed on a rock. "HARUHI! HARUHI IS MY DAUGHTER OKAY!" "You are not my father Tamaki-senpai!" I yelled at Tamaki. He went to his "corner" to grow mushrooms. "Why did you jump out the window Haruhi? You could have been hurt!" all of them yelled well all of them but Tamaki,Mori, and Kyoya. I glared at them and stood up. "How could I not? She was hurt! She still is! And you guys want to yell at me! What happened to 'The host club will help anyone who is in need of it' huh?!" I snapped. Damn rich bastards. They were quite. I turned and pulled Amida up, trowing her arm around my shoulders, and half dragged half carried her back to the host club room. When i got there I sat Amida on the nearest couch. I pulled up a chair and got a glass of water, then sat down. when the guys got there I looked up at Kyoya and asked " can you see if Amida is hurt too badly? I would really like to know.". Kyoya took one glance at her and gasped, "move so I can get a better look Haruhi. Maybe I can save her." and then he pushed me out of the chair and sat down.

10 minutes later Kyoya came out beaming with pride. "Her injuries are..." he started to say. But I cut him off "a stab wound in the stomach, 3 broken ribs, some scrapes and bruises, a spranged wrist, and a cut along the hair line." I stated then realizing they were staring at me I asked "am I right?". Kyoya nodded. "Well I better be going to change." I hoped up from where I was sitting and started to walk to the changing room when i heard Amida calling out to me. I stopped, turned around and walked back to Amida. "Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi! HHHAAARRRUUUHHHIII! HARUHI! HARUHI WHERE ARE YOU... WHERE AM I!" Amida was screaming! Wow never thought I would hear her scream. I rushed to the curtain that sperated us from her. I pulled it open to find Amida with Tamaki in a choke-hold. Tamaki was in the choke-hold not Amida. "Amida drop it! Drop it right now!" I said. Trying not to laugh, hey it was funny! She had let go of Tamaki and we were all sitting down enjoying a nice peaceful conversation... ya right! Tamaki was telling me that Amida was a demon and the he would protect me, his 'daughter' from any danger, the twins were calling Tamaki a pervert, Kyoya was typing on his laptop, Mori was watching it all with out any emotion, Honey was eating cake and I was wishing i could just walk out of there and run. And Amida was watching Honey intensely, I glanced at the clock it was almost 2:30. Oh no, tell me that she has eaten today.


	2. nightmares

hikaru's pov

Haruhi stood up and clenched her fists. "Amida will you come here for a minute?" Haruhi asked. I glanced at the girl, she was staring intensely at Honey for some reason. "Nah Haruhi i'm kinda busy." The girl ,Amida, slid right next to Honey and smiled, "hey little fella who are you?" she asked. "I'm Honey! Want some cake? Or hold Usa-chan?". Amida's smile grew bigger "Honey huh? So does that mean your sugary sweet? I could use a treat about now." she said wile licking her lips. Amida leaned closer to Honey, eyes glazed over, "and you seem just right to me." "Amida! DON'T YOU DARE!" Haruhi yelled. I jumped. Wow Haruhi has been yelling and screaming all day! Amida sighed and stood up, "Haruhi your no fun now. We use to get lots of treats day in day out. Why won't you let me have fun?", she looked at Honey and smiled "see you later Honey bunny." and walk out following Haruhi. "Wow. Honey I think Amida has a crush on you. So are you" I started. "Going to ask her out?" Kaoru ended. No answer. I looked at him, his eyes were glazed over leaning slightly forward. "Honey? Are you alright?" Tamaki asked. Me and Kaoru leaned forward and poked Honey's arm. No response. Mori placed his hand on Honey's shoulder and asked "Honey?". Honey blinked and smiled at us then ate his cake. Weird!

"Kaoru." "Yes Hikaru?" "What did Amida mean by her and Haruhi having treats day in day out?" I asked. It had been bothering me for a wile now. "I'm not sure Hikaru. I'm not sure." Kaoru admitted. "Well goodnight Hikaru." "Goodnight Kaoru". I closed my eyes and fell asleep._ (In Hikaru's dream). "Hikaruu.". What, who said that? "Hhhiikkaarruuu." Whose there?! "I have been waiting for you Hikaruu." No, no! Feet hitting the floor. Running away from the voice."Why do you run Hikaruu?" Must keep running! "Do you not like me Hikaruu? Am I not good enough for you?" Don't answer! Trips over something, falls to the floor. "Hhhiikkaarruuu! Stay with me Hhhiikkaarruuu. We never have to part, you never have to leave me Hikaruuu.". Never! Must get UP! UP,UP! "Hikaruu? Where are you Hikaruuu!" Can't.. get... up. "There you are Hikaru. Running was a bad choice Hikaru. My pets are hungry. __**It's time for lunch!**__" NOOOOO! Falling, falling into nothing. Falling forever is all you get when SHE gets you. You must run to live, but you never do. "Hhhhhiiiikkkkaaaarrrruuuu. I'll be_ _waiting_._" _I wake up thrashing and gasping for air.

I stayed home. I couldn't go to school after that dream more like nightmare. I heard the door bell ring, so i got up to answer it. I opened the door... then screamed. It was Amida standing there with a knife in her hand. The second I screamed she screamed. After a wile, when I couldn't scream any more, I asked "Why are you here?!". "To help you _Hikaruu." _Amida said. But at the end of her sentence she sounded just like the girl in my nightmare. I flinched. Was Amida connected to the girl in my nightmare? Oh... my... god.


	3. no more nightmares preview

hikaru's pov

"What do you mean your here to help me?" I asked. "I'm here to get that creature out of your head stupid.". What creature? "There is no creature in my head! You must be the stupid one here. All I have is nightmares." I snapped. Amida glared at me and I glared right back at her. "Mind if I come inside? It's pretty cold out here." Amida finally asked. I sighed "Ok you can come in, but only for a little bit." I warned. She snorted. I really don't like this girl. I really don't. Amida was wearing the same thing as what she was wearing the other day, just without the blood stain. Her nails were painted black with little skulls on the thumbs. "Ok so do you want those nightmares about the girl chasing you to end? Cause I can do that. For a price of course." she stated calmly. What? How does she know about the nightmares? I wanted to say no that I don't need her help, but instead I said ,"Really? You can make them end?". She smiled, showing her teeth, "Duh stupid. That is why I came here after all.". "Whats the price?","Just some favors you would have to do for me.". Yes or no? I stayed quite for 2 minutes before I gave my answer "Deal.". Amida smiled and said "It's time for lunch.".

**OHH A CLIFFY ! hey i need to have fun too! so i made a cliffy! sorry it was short i will add more later on. here is a preview of the next chapter enjoy!**


End file.
